


Fanvid : Mrs and Mrs Blake

by niyalune



Series: my teen wolf vids [3]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Fake Trailer, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kali learns her wife is the Darach, the enemy of the alpha pack, she has no choice but go after her. (Mr and Mrs Smith AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : Mrs and Mrs Blake

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom :** Teen Wolf  
>  **Music :**  Beautiful People by Peplab, Thrillseeker by Puretone, Poison by Gin Wigmore  
>  **Summary :** _When Kali learns her wife is the Darach, the enemy of the alpha pack, she has no choice but go after her._ This is a "Mr and Mrs Smith" AU, as inspired by [this post](http://foravasfics.tumblr.com/post/60187976812/you-know-those-two-would-make-a-great-mr-and-mrs), and heavily based on [the actual trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWB_icm5M38).  
>  **Download :** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/avlpffqvwal24mi/mrs+and+mrs+blake.mp4)   (.mp4, 9 MB)  
>  **Warnings :** violence, including between partners, knives, a few flashes and quick cuts.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/69297426173/mrs-and-mrs-blake)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notes :** many thanks to kiki-miserychic for the beta, and also to all the people who have cheered me on, you know who you are  <3.
> 
>  


End file.
